


Grey Colored Eyes

by Bellavita



Category: sandersides, thomassanders
Genre: Deceit, Kingdoms, Logan - Freeform, M/M, Magic, Mpreg, Other, Patton - Freeform, Remus - Freeform, Sandersides - Freeform, fairytale, lots of magic, roman - Freeform, virgil - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-26 04:11:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19760320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bellavita/pseuds/Bellavita
Summary: With the help of a Potion maker named Remus , Patton and Logan were able to have a child if there own . The only thing strange about there child was their eyes“ Remus , Why is one of there eyes ...grey ? “Patton looked at Remus concerned , but Remus smiled brightly“ He has a soulmate , majesty ““ If his grey eye changed to his original eye color , his soulmate is with him “Patton looked at his son“ tell us more “





	1. Chapter 1

It all started with one question Patton had to ask . His heart was beating fast but he finally had the courage to do it . Only problem is , what time ? Perhaps lunch ? Maybe Dinner ? or possibly in bed . ‘ No , No ‘ Patton thought . He searched through his thoughts . He has been wanting this for a long time , and he had a certain feeling that Logan would want this as well . He finally settled with telling Logan at dinner time , while no one was around to hear and it would bring Logan some attention instead of having a book in his face most of the time .

Dinner time had came around . Patton’s maid had walked into Patton and Logan’s bedroom and saw Patton smiling he was organizing some of his and Logan’s stuff . “ Majesty , you don’t have to clean here ! I’ll go ask another maid to do this while you eat “ As she was about to call another maid he shushed her “ That won’t be necessary , Luna . You don’t always have to clean for me you know , i actually enjoy tiding up a room once in a while “ Patton smiled at the maid and she smiled back . “ Well then , dinner is ready Majesty “ She walked him down to the dining room. Patton saw Logan already sitting down in his usual spot , the head of the table . Even though it was a tradition for Patton to sit at the other end , he didn’t think it was necessary and neither did Logan . Patton liked sitting next to Logan and Logan enjoyed it as well . 

Patton sat down a seat next to Logan . “ Hello sunshine “ Logan smiled and kissed Patton on the cheek . Patton flustered a little bit and smiled “ Hello my moon “ . Patton held Logan’s hand and squeezed it a bit . There dinner came shortly after and they started eating. Patton looked down at his food as the thought bothered him . Terrified if Logan would say no . Terrified if this might ruin their relationship. Has his thoughts wondered , he started playing with his food then eating it . He moved the potatoes to the side and his vegetables made a face . He cut up a piece of meat and only ate a tiny bit of it . For the rest of the evening, Patton had only eaten a quarter of his food . “ I’m not hungry anymore “ He said and put down his fork and knife . He sipped some of his water and looked at his hands , which were shaking . ‘ Ask him now ! Ask him now !’ 

“ Patton are you okay ?” Patton looked up at Logan “ Y-Yeah i’m fine just um , thinking “ Patton looked back down. “ Patton , you are shaking . Is your body temperature low ? Would you like me to ask for a blanket to get your body temperature back to normal ? “ Logan looked at Patton with concerned . “ No no , i’m fine Logan ...i just have something on my mind “ 

“ Well can you tell me “ Logan ask smiling at him . Patton sighed and looked at Logan “iwantachildLogan!” Patton away from Logan, “ Patton I didn’t understand what you were saying, your talking speed was faster than normal . Will you please repeat the statement you have ?”   
Patton looked at Logan again . “ Logan I want a child . A baby to hold in my arms . A person to raise . A son or a daughter . “ He looked at Logan with developing tears in his eyes . Logan smiled a bit “ A child ?! That’s , That’s amazing Patton !” Patton smiled back but he knew there was one part of his statement missing . “ Here’s the catch Logan “ “ I don’t understand , i’m not catching anything “ Patton smiled a bit “ No Logan , here’s my other part of my Statement. I don’t want to adopt or i don’t want a surrogate . I want to ...give birth” Logan was confused “ That’s not possible Patton-“ 

“ YES! Yes it is . When I was in town last week , i met a potion maker . I talked to him for a bit and he had told me there’s this potion he could make that could let us have a child of our own ! A child with both of our traits !!” Patton smiled but Logan didn’t . “ How do we trust this guy Patton ? What if he’s lying to you cause your a king ? “  
“ I’ve been lied to before , and i could tell . He wasn’t lying , i saw in his eyes Logan . “ Logan sighed and held Patton’s hand 

“ Are you sure you want to do this Patton? “

“ Yes . i want a child “  
_______________________

Logan looked at the potion maker , Named Remus Sword . “ Are you sure this will work Remus , will it put Patton in danger ?” Logan scratches his hand out of nervousness “ Nonsense! It’s perfectly fine ! I’ve tried this on many couples , especially couples like you “ Logan nodded. “ Oh majesty i need the ... ingredient i asked for from you and Patton .” Remus said . Logan nodded and pulled out two bottles of a liquid . Remus thanked him and added them both to the potion . “ Great it’s soon to be done . All i need is Patton to give him the procedure and he’ll be set “

Logan nodded . He soon left the room and Patton stood up “ is it ready ?” Logan nodded smiling . “ This is it Logan , we could have a child of our own “ Logan smiled and kissed Patton and Patton kissed back . 

________________

It’s been 7 months since the procedure happened . Patton has been having morning sickness more and more everyday , even being told that it would stop in the first 2 months . Patton felt tired , cold , sick , disgusting. He wanted this to end but he couldn’t wait until this baby came . 

It was early in the morning , about 3 am . Patton had gotten up to use the bathroom , he held his stomach . Even though it was weird to be a man and pregnant, he still was happy that a child would be made . While walking to the restroom he started to feel woozy , he tried to walk it off but it not do him any better and he had fallen . A loud thud has woken up the entire castle. 

Logan ran to Patton “ Patton !? Patton wake up ?!!!” Patton fluttered his eyes opened “ Somethings w-wrong Logan , get R-remus “ Logan nodded . The maids and soldiers had picked up Patton and took him too his bed and ran to see to find a doctor . While they did that Logan ran to find Remus , which wasn’t that hard to find.

He barged in the cabin Remus had stayed at “ REMUS !” Remus looked up . “ Majesty, what can i do-“ “ DONT MAJESTY ME !! PATTON IS DYING !” Remus pupils shrunken . “ No no this can’t be right “ He reviews everything he did with Patton . “ What’s his side effects “   
“ Wooziness , umm shivering , uh-“   
“ Logan , if he’s throwing up multiple times a day , and there’s blood included in there . He’s in trouble “ 

Logan’s heart stopped “ Let’s go “ 

Logan and Remus ran back to the castle . When they entered they saw that there was a maid infont of the door   
“ Majesty, right this way “  
Logan nodded and grabbed remus hand and went into the room 

They both saw a pale Patton . Remus ran up to Patton quickly and touched his head “ Oh no , It seems he had a side effect to the potion ...”   
“ What do we do ??!”  
“ I have a cure but it takes time “  
“ How long”  
“24 hours , and i need to find the ingredients “  
“ Remus , how long does Patton have , will he live?”  
Remus stayed quiet   
“ Remus how long does he have “  
“ If not treated , he will have only 3 days to live “ Logan’s felt like he got stabbed .  
He walked over to Remus , with the look of death in his eyes “ Then i suggest you get to work Remus “   
Remus gulped and nodded . Then disappear from the castle .

Back at his cottage he looked into his journal of potions . He saw a curing potion but it needed one of the rarest things in the planted . The sun drop lavender. A sun drop lavender was a purple flower that has the power to heal anything , but the sun drop flower was rare and hard to find . He sighed “ For the Majesty “   
He went into the forest and started searching . Minutes went by   
then hours went by   
then early morning went by  
then night went by . Remus panicked . He hasn’t found the flower yet and he already lost a day . And so did patton . Tears streamed down his eyes   
“ For the majesty “ 

Remus searched up and down, left and right but nothing . He went on his knees , with tears and begged to the sky   
“ Anyone who's up there ,  
please   
please   
save him . The majesty is sick , he need to flower . He needs the flower .. “ Remus our his hands over his eyes   
He knew if he didn’t find the flower , Patton wouldn’t be the only one dying . 

All of a sudden he saw a light . A bright light . He got up from his knees and slowly walked to the light . There he saw a man , with half a snake on his face protect

THE FLOWER   
Remus gleamed with joy but he needed this man to go away . Quickly and fast . The man touched the flower and smiled “ Mine , all mine.” The mans face glowed with youngest and purity . Remus was disgusted by the man “ Selfish “ Remus said under his breath . The man had walked away “ See you tomorrow, love “ and that was the last he had seen of him . Remus smiled and went to the flower . He had carefully dig the flower “ I found it “ 

He teleported to his cabin and started working . He notice that it was now dark . Tomorrow is the last day and he needed to make the potion fast if he had 24 hours . 

Logan held Patton’s hand . “ Logan ...if i die-“   
Logan stopped Patton with tears streaming down his face “ Don’t say that you’ll be fine , you’ll live , you’ll live i promise “ Patton smiled   
“ If i die , don’t become evil , adopt a son or daughter, take care of them . Raise them to be a beautiful king or queen . Raise them like we would’ve raised them “  
Logan cried   
“ I Promise Patton “ He kisses Patton on the head   
“ I promise “

Remus had been running around his cabin , making this potion . It have been day now and he had to get this ready . If he hasn’t get this done , the king will be dead , and it’ll be his fault .

The end of the day came . Patton looked at Logan “ Please don’t leave me “ Logan was on the side of Patton , holding his hand . “ The last thing i ask for you , my moon , is a final kiss goodbye “   
Logan cried and nodded   
He kissed Patton like it was there wedding day , like it was the first time they kissed . 

“ I love you , my moon “  
“ I love you , my sun”  
Patton smiled and was about to close his eyes when Remus burst through the door   
“ Logan mOVE !”   
Logan moves out of shock as Remus runs to Patton . He holds a cup to Patton’s mouth “ Drink Majesty “  
Patton had drunken the potion and his skin flowed . A golden purple marks had appeared on his body and his eyes shined . He felt 

better ? He opened his eyes and rubbed them 

“ Patton ?”   
“ Logan ?!”   
Logan smiled with joy and tears filled his eyes .   
Patton had tears in his eyes as well . They both kissed and Remus smiled . Once again saving the day

“ Thank you , thank you Remus . “

“ No don’t thank me , thank the universe . They helped me find the Sun drop lavender “

He smiled and hugged remus , which he hugged back . That was one of the best days of their lives.

————————  
It’s been 9 months and Patton was now giving birth. Logan has been waiting for this day and now it’s finally here . Patton didn’t want him in the room with him . He paced back in forth when Remus appears out of nowhere   
“ nervous majesty ?”  
Logan jumped “ YES !”  
“ Calm down , Patton will be fine Logan “

A couple hours passed and Patton had given birth to a beautiful baby boy . Logan had entered the room with remus . “ Is that him “ Logan smiled  
“ Yep “ The boy had black hair with tints of purple just like Logan and small freckles like Patton . “ He’s adorable isn’t he ?!” Logan smiled and kissed the child’s head . The child opened his eyes and there was something unusual   
“ Remus , Why is one of there eyes ...grey ? “  
Patton looked at Remus concerned , but Remus smiled brightly   
“ He has a soulmate , majesty “  
“ If his grey eye changed to his original eye color , his soulmate is with him “  
Patton gasped “ awe look logan ! He already has someone !”   
Logan smiled with joy “ Well at the moment he has us only “

“ Sooo.. what’s his name “  
Logan and Patton looked at eachother and said in sync   
“ Virgil “


	2. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Virgil grows older and becomes more rebellious

The years went by and Virgil grew . At the age on 1 1/2 he started walking . Then at the age of 1 he said “ Dad “ as his first word . At the age of 3 he would play with Patton all the time. At the age of 4 , Logan became his teacher . And that went on for a while . While Logan was teaching Little Virgil , Patton was ruling the kingdom and visiting villages . At the age of 10 , Virgil became kinda rebellious . Sometimes Virgil would go outside in the garden while his father waited for him for lessons . He liked looking at the Red roses , and sometimes little sparks of gold would come out of his hands as he touched the roses . He liked how pretty it looked . The worst is when Logan has caught him skipping his lessons 

“ Virgil ! “ Tiny Virgil jumped . He saw his father looking at him with disappointment in his eyes . “ how many times do i have to tell you , you can’t skip lessons !!!” Logan grabbed Virgil away from the roses “ No! The roses are pretty ! Dad no! “ Tiny Virgil got a little mad and shocked his father with his sparkly magic . Logan dropped Virgil out of pain in his hand and looked at Virgil , confused . Virgil ran back to the red roses and touched them and smiled . Virgil hands shot out pretty golden sparks again and that’s when Logan realized that at the age of 10 , his son Virgil had powers .

He told Patton about his and Patton was shocked . “ Logan , Would you like me to talk to him , since you seem so upset that he shocked you ? “ Logan smiled “ If you’d like to Patton , i’m fine now but an electric charge , developing out of his hands is unusual “ Patton “ I’m pretty sure it’s nit dangerous “ 

That day Patton had told Virgil he’s forbidden to use any magic in the castle , he agreed and more years passed by . Is been 7 years and Virgil 17th birthday will be coming up . Meaning next year he would have to find a prince or princess by then .  
Virgil didn’t like the idea of that and felt too much pressure. As the years went by , Virgil had kept in his room more often. He only saw his parents at dinner . He saw Logan at his lessons and he saw Patton when they needed to talk . He saw Logan as a teacher than a father and Patton as a Therapist , which sucked . 

Virgil sat in his room watching the gold flicker from his hands and fingers . Even though he was forbidden to do so , he did it behind there back and practiced through out the years . He found out he could control peoples mind , shock people , stop time ( not that well though ) and make things appear , like roses . He liked that he can . He could also heal stuff like cuts and scars but that was hard to do and wore him out a bit . 

Virgil hummed to himself as he walked around his room looking for something to do . It was almost dinner time , though he didn’t want to go . The thing about his parents , he felt as if they gave up on him . Virgil felt useless , he felt like his parents didn’t give a crap about him , if he’d just ran awa- That’s it ! He could run away . He could run away into the town/village and find a boy to love . They could adopt some kids and have a perfect family . Virgil wasn’t fond of the prince things , he felt like it was so much work and too much pressure to rule a kingdom . He looked into the idea of running away . He decided the only things he needed at the moment was a cloak and an outfit that didn’t look to fancy . 

Virgil got an old cloak he never wore and to make it look nicer he grabbed some plaid purple patches and attached it to the cloak . It looked edgy , lithe way he liked it . He looked in his closet and grabbed a full black outfit , thank god it wasn’t to fancy . He then grabbed 2 satchels and put extra clothes and money . He was prepared . His goal was to wake up early before his lesson with his father and go to the village . Find someone to live with and boom ! His family would find a new son and he would live hidden in the village ! Perfect .

A maid knocked on the door . He panicked at his everything under his bed . “ Hello Prince Virgil , dinner is ready , if you like i could assist you down “   
“ No no Luna that’s alright , i’ll be there “ She nodded and left . Virgil sighed . He looked at the clothes . “ Finally “ .

Patton looked at Logan “ I just think your being to hard with him , we need to spend time with him more as parents lo , not teachers “ Logan nodded “ But his grades-“ “ His grades don’t matter , he’s knows what he knows and that’s alright . How bout tomorrow you don’t give him a lesson and we both surprise him with a day full of surprises ! He will love that !” Logan agreed . They both smiled . 

Virgil walked down the stairs to the dining room . He saw his parents turn to him when he entered . “ Hi Virgil “ Patton got up and kissed Virgil in his head . Virgil smiled a bit “ Hi dad “ . Patton sat back down in his seat and Virgil sat on the other side . “ Hello Virgil “ Logan smiled at him   
“ Hi “ He said and faked smiled . Even though he loved his parents , Logan scared him the most . He was scared if he did something wrong , Logan would yell at him . Which this has happened before . 

“ What did you do today , Kiddo “ Patton smiled at Virgil . “ I went to dads lesson , took a test about potions . I went back into my room and read a couple of books . Then i went to the garden and planted more red roses and then i spent the rest of the day reading in my room “

Patton smiled “ that’s great ! “ Maids came with the food and sat them in front of them “ thank you “ They all said in sync . Patton giggled a bit a Virgil smirked . So did Logan . Virgil moves his food around , he didn’t eat that much . He ate three pieces of meat and ate some potatoes . The rest he moved around . “ Virgil eat your food please “ Logan said “ sorry “ He whispered under his breath . He cut a potato and put it in his mouth . 

“ Is something bothering you Virgil? “ Patton looked at Virgil in concerned   
“ I’m fine , i’m fine “   
“ Virgil , i could tell when someone’s lying “  
Virgil grew nervous   
“ I really don’t want to talk about it “ Virgil crosses his arm and looks the other way   
“ it’s okay to open up to us Virgil “ Logan said  
“ It’s good for the brain “  
“ Well I don’t want to open up “ Virgil said with an ugly tone . “ Watch your tone Virgil “ He could tell Logan was growing a little bit mad . 

Virgil pushed his food away “ I don’t want anymore “ . He stood up , going to leave to go to his room but that’s when Logan stopped him “ Sit down Virgil , we need to talk “ 

‘ oh shit ‘  
Virgil sat down . “ Virgil , we noticed how distant we are with you . We feel so distant from you and that isn’t right. So tomorrow i’m canceling lessons” ‘ffffuuu-‘

“ We could hang out all day tomorrow!” Patton smiled with excitement “ that sounds cool “ Virgil didn’t seem excited which made Patton frown a bit . “ Virgil do you know how you were born ?”   
“ yes you told me millions of time “  
“ and you know how Your father almost died for you to be born “  
Virgil looked up at Logan “ I didn’t ask to be born “   
“ VIRGIL ! “ Patton said “ oh come on ! You guys probably only want to hang out with me because you pity me !”  
“ Virgil we don-“  
“ Yes you do dads ! I’m alone 24/7 and you decided to hang out with me because you probably have nothing to do but just kiss and “  
“ Virgil stop it “ Logan said but he didn’t listen   
“ You guys don’t even care about me ! I know because where are you guys when i’m in my room having my panic attacks ?!? Where are you guys when i’m alone in the garden !?! You wouldn’t care . You don’t care . You guys wouldn’t care if i was gone !!! YOU GUYS WOULDN'T CARE IF I WAS STABBED AND HUNG WOULD YOU ?!?! WHERE ARE YOU G-“  
“ VIRGIL “ Virgil looked at Patton . Patton had tears running down his face and so did logan . And of course Virgil did to . But what Virgil also did , was use his powers to move everything around the room with madness . He hasn’t realized he had done it . He dropped everything on the floor and realized what he’s done . He looked at his dad and panicked. 

He ran to him room “ Virgil !” Patton Yelled to him but he didn’t turn back . Patton turned around and hugged Logan , while Logan hugged him back .” Give him time Patton give him time “

Virgil put his outfit on . He added a mask so no one would know who he was . He also grabbed a bow an arrow just in case . Even though it was night , he was ready to leave. He went out to the balcony and looked down . He jumped over the bar and looked down . He could levitate , he’s did it before . He looked if anyone was behind him and looked down . He then jumped and levitated into the air 

to the village is next virgil said


	3. The village boy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Virgil finally leaves the castle he feels like he’s been trapped in . He then meets a charming boy who lets him stay in his cabin a while

Virgil landed in the village . It was quiet but there were still people walking around . He smiled , ‘ This is way more like it ‘ . He walked around the Village . He needed a place to stay but he was fascinated . He never seen anything like this . While walking backwards as he looked at all the villages lights he bumped into someone  
“ O-oh i’m sorry-“ He turned around a saw boy? No possibly a man around his age . He was tall as well . “ It’s okay cutie , just don’t get distracted by the lights “ The boy winked and walked away 

But then he stopped . Virgil had this feeling he was supposed to be with him , not like that but stay with him . The man turned around “ Would you like to stay at my place , i know it sounds weird and no i’m not gonna murder you “  
“ How’d do i know that ?”  
“ Would a murder say he’s not gonna murder you “ Yes “  
“ okay you got a point “  
Virgil ran next to the man and walked with him . He felt comfortable around him for some reason , maybe he met him somewhere , but he couldn’t point it out  
“ Names Roman by the way “ Roman smiled  
“ My names virg-iin “  
“ What ?”  
‘ i fucked up ‘  
“ virgin ...?”  
Roman looked at Virgil in his eyes closely . They both blushed “ I know your name isn’t Virgin but i see you won’t tell me who you are-“  
“ I’ll tell you when we get to your house , i promise you won’t be disappointed “  
Roman , even though he didn’t know the boy , nodded .

It took a while to get back to Romans’ Cabin . It was huge for one person who lived here .  
Roman opened the door and held it out “ You first , majesty “ Virgil freezed at the name but walked in anyways . The house looked cozy and warm  
“ Okay where here , now who the hell are you “  
Virgil laughed a bit and took off his mask  
showing his true self , the prince of this kingdom

“ H-Holy , oh oh my god “ Roman bowed down  
“ No Roman !! Please don’t do that , i came here not to be treated like that “ Roman stood up in confusion  
“ Prince Virgil-“  
“ Call me Virgil “  
“ Virgil , Why would you want to leave your castle ?”  
Virgil smiled “ Cause roman my family doesn’t love me anymore , i’ve always been trapped so here i am “  
Roman smiled and so did Virgil

__________  
Patton knocked on Virgils bedroom door  
“ Virgil , Kiddo? I really want to talk ... can i walk in “ No response  
“ Virgil i know your mad but we really need to talk about the things you said . We really do care about you . Can i just please talk to you ?”  
No response  
Patton Sighed  
“ You leave me no choice , i’m coming in “  
When Patton walked in he saw an empty room with the balcony doors wide open “Virgil ?!?! “  
He looked around Virgils room . He noticed that his closet was a mess and saw that he probably was rampaging through his room . Patton looked at the balcony . The doors have been wide awake .  
“ D-did he?” Patton ran out to the balcony. He looked down and around the balcony, no Virgil  
“ oh my god , H-he’s gone “ Patton started to tear up “ H-he’s gone oh L-LOGAN ?!?! LOGAN !”  
__________  
Roman and Virgil have been talking for hours and laughing  
“ Okay princey “ Virgil looked at Roman “ Why would you possibly want to live in a castle other than this place “

“ Well sorry emo nightmare , i think it would be nice living in a big castle with so much stuff to do “  
“ Now i would say that’s wrong , i lived in the castle all my life , it’s so boring “  
“ that’s because your too emo for being fancy “  
“ Rude “  
They both laughed and blushed  
“ is it okay if i use your bathroom?” Virgil said  
“ yeah of course , i’m not gonna make you pee outside “  
Virgil giggles  
Virgil goes to the bathroom and looks in the mirror to fix his hair when he realizes his eyes  
His eyes are the same color

* Patton smiled at Virgil “ The reason why your eyes are different colors is because there is someone out there for you the same way you are . when you meet them , your eyes will be the same color until you leave them in the next 24 hours “ Virgil smiled and hugged patton *

“ Oh ,  
Oh my GOD “ Virgil screamed  
“ Hey are you okay ? “ Roman said  
Virgil walked out of the bathroom , still surprised  
“ Roman .... are your eyes usually both green ?” Virgil Asked Roman shook his head “ Actually not its a fascinating story actually . See when i was born my eyes were different colors , one of them grey and one of them green . Legend says when the soulmate is found both eyes will turn to same color an-“ Roman stopped himself and ran to the bathroom . His eyes both the same color . Roman looked over at Virgil who’s was smiling at it . “ oh , OH MY GOD “ Virgil was startled a bit with the yelling but started crying tears of joy . He finally found his soulmate . Roman ran and hugged Virgil. Then picked him up in the air and spun him . They both laughed and smiled   
“ Oh my god , for years i’ve been wondering when i will meet my prince , my lover and now here i am ! Soulmates with the prince ....oh my god ....i-“  
Virgil smiled up at Roman , since he was taller than him  
“ I can’t believe it “ They both smiled and hugged eachother close  
this was the start of a new relationship 

__________  
“ Send guards to the forest and send guards to the village “ Logan ordered the Guards 

“ We’ll find him Patton “


	4. The invisible Boy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They go out to find virgil , But virgil has other plans

Roman and Virgil , despite being that they first met , snuggled into the same bed . Roman was kind enough to lend Virgil pajamas since he didn’t want his prince kind to get ruined. Virgil quickly fell asleep , however Roman did not . He got up to his bedroom and walked outside , where fairy lights sparkled . Slowly , beautiful music was heard and with that he made beautiful lyrics .

 _As a child , my mother told me that one day my prince will come for me , not knowing that it was , now , the prince ._ Roman smiled and blushed 

_Even though she’s gone , she’ll be watching from above seeing I’m with the prince._

_Charming isn’t he ? dashing and cute . This boy i never thought i knew would be mine. And even though i try not to be so excited for the boy who lived in a castle would be MINE!_ Roman smiled and spun himself around in a small formatted dance . 

_I am with the Prince of my dreams , the one i’ve been dreaming since i was a child and it’s all so real what can i hide ._ Roman smiled and blushed . He walked around his cabin and decided a good view would be on the roof . He climbs the roof and looks at all the fairy lights from the top of his cabin . 

_i am soulmates with the prince of my dreams , the boy i’ve been thinking of since i was a teen . And now it’s finally come true_

_that this boy might love me too!_ Roman then starts to frown and plays with his thumbs 

_But if he doesn’t i’d understand_

_he doesn't have to love me , it’s true but let me have my moment please cause the prince of my dream is miiinnnneee!_ He blushes a lot at this point 

_Yes the prince of my dream is mine <3 _

_———————————_

_”_ can’t you believe it ? The prince ran away from his own home ? How surprising is that “

” that’sss unbelievable “

” but now it’s my shot , finally it’sss my shot . To get back the power be sssstole from me “

—————————

Patton was wide awake not sleeping , Logan stayed awake also for emotional support . Patton had red eyes from all the crying he was doing 

“ Logan , it’s our fault “

Logan looked at him “ no it-“

” Don’t try to sound right on this one , it’s our fault . We acted like his ... like his teachers and a therapist. We didn’t act like parents . And that’s all i wanted was to be a parent and now look we already lost a child . We were horrible parents . We never let him use his powers inside the castle . We always had his life planned out and scheduled , we never were there for him . We never acted like ....parents “ Patton had tears in his eyes and so did Logan

” You’re right “ Logan tears poured 

Patton grabbed Logan’s face and wiped his tears 

“ i know “

————————————-

Roman wanted back inside and saw Virgil still sleeping “ Awe he’s so cute when he sleeps “ Roman said . He walked into bed and feel asleep right next to his soulmate.

Thats morning Roman woke up to see Virgil in a panic . “ Virgil what’s wrong “ roman yawned and rubbed his eyes 

“ There coming to get me “ Virgil said biting his finger nail 

“ Well that shows your family actually loves you ! Meaning you can go back to the castle and tell them about us a-“

Virgil shushed Roman “ I don’t want to go back Roman . It’s horrible there i just , no ... If they pass by here cover up for me please “

Roman nodded and sat down on a old couch he had . Virgil sat next to him and snuggled . “ I never thought i’d find my soulmate , you know right ?” Roman looked down , “ hows that so ?”

” I never got to leave the castle grounds , and sometimes my parents would bring other princesses and princes trying to see if they were my soulmate. They never really let me go out and find the person on my own . And to be honest i did a really good job “ Virgil smiled . Roman giggles “ heck yeah you did “ 

The door knocked very loudly . Virgils face went from pale to paler .” Hide “ Roman whispers to Virgil and have him a peck on the cheek.

He saw Virgil run into the other room and he opened the door . “ hello officers ! What seems to be the problem today-“ The officers cut him off “ Have you seen the prince by any chance , wondering off around the streets “

Roman shook his head “ no ! if i would i would’ve turned him in by now “

” Can we look around your cabin ? We have a warrant “ Roman looked at the warrant and he went slightly pale

” Y-yeah sure “

The officers looked around the cabin . “ nothing “ one of the officers said 

“ thank you for your time , we must be headed off now “ the officers left

” v-virgil ? Virgil “ BOO “

The most girliest yet horrifying scream came out of him “Virgil !”

Virgil was upside down on the ceiling and he came down “ How did you , what ?”

“ It was a side affect from the potion my dad drunk . It have me multiple powers like levitation and invisibility and electricity and etc etc “ Virgil smiled

” Damn ... my soulmate is so cool ! “ they both laughed and went back on the couch and snuggled together . Soon they were asleep even though it was only 10:00 am 


End file.
